Cherry and Lotus Blossoms
by Kawaii Plushie Fetish
Summary: Summary, Setting, Pairings and such inside. Rated T for some content. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Nope, never will I own Jade Empire, it's characters, locations, etc... Not me. I just like the game. That being said...

Pairings (And I don't want to hear any complaints, really. Suggestions, but I am not changing the ones I list here.):

Radiant Jen Zi/ Sky (Too adorable, I tell you)  
Wu the Lotis Blossom/ Furious Ming (Mwaha. This can happpen, and I will explain why.)

Story: Pretend all the main characters know each other, and helped each other save the world. Wu the Lotis Blossom is like an older sister to Radiant Jen Zi. Jen Zi's about 17; Wu's 21; Ming's 22; Sky's 24; Scholor Ling is 21 and so is Sun Lian. Everybody else is unimportant.

Setting: Tien's Landing, for the most part. Our four protagonists work at Mother Kwan's Teahouse.

Summary (NOT THE SAME AS STORY!): The Empress and her advisor decide to make a small wager, only 20,000 silver, on which of their old companions will settle down first, Wu or Jen Zi. Sun Lian thinks she's got it easy when Wu confesses her feelings for Ming, and Ling thinks she's got it bad when she has to hook up Sky and Jen Zi! What will happen? Obviously NOT A ONE SHOT!

xXxXxXx

"I tell you, Silk Fox, Jen Zi could find a man just as easily as Wu!" The new advisor to the new empress said pointedly. After all, she -was- SCHOLAR Ling, so she should know, shouldn't she?

"No no no, Ling. Wu's more ladylike. Men value -that-" The Heavenly Lily replied.

"Never." She shook her head in retort.

"Care to make a bet on that?" Sun Lian said, letting a sly smirk slip.

"How much?" The woman clad in dark blue's interest was now piqued. Could her liege be so sure of that?

"20,000 silver. Wu will get married before her younger sister." She offered gathering the folds of her golden yellow skirt up and sitting on her throne.

"Fine. Jen Zi will prove you wrong, then."

"So, we shall go to Tien's Landing?" The recent ruler raised a brow at her advisor, and close freind.

"Of course! Kang! Prepare the Dragonfly!" And, as soon as the mad scientist had revved up the best flyer in the Empire, they would leave.

xXxXxXx

"Sister, do you ever think that--" Wu was cut off, as the younger of the two maidens smacked her in the back of the head with a dishtowel.

"No, I hope not. Stupid men..." Jen Zi scrubbed at the dishes, suddenly annoyed. Stupid men that always took to her surrogate sister, more like.

"Don't be so rash, Jen Zi!" The Lotis Blossom let out a chuckle. "There must be one that catches your fancy, hm?" Jen Zi didn't respond, but kept washing the dishes.

"I'm Old Mother Kwan, and welcome to my-- Scholar Ling, is that you?" Both young heroines looked to the elderly woman, at the sound of an old allies name. "Deary, it's been so long!"

"Indeed." Ling nodded. "Can Jen Zi be found here?"

Upon hearing her name, the youngest spirit monk, threw the dishtowel at Wu, and went to greet Ling.

"Yes, she can. And what can I do for you?" Jen Zi bowed informally. Ling looked the girl over; She still wore the same clothes she fought so bravely once in, and her hair was still held back in that messy bun... This was going to be much harder than she thought.

"Cherry blossom, get back to work!" The girl just rolled her hazel eyes at the nickname.

"Sky... Would you shut up? Ling wants to speak with me!" She finally called over her shoulder, before turning back to her visitor. "Ling, I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"On second thought... Maybe we should discuss this in private."

"Perhaps." Jen Zi brushed a lock of her raven hair back. "Sky, how many times have I told you--- Ah!" Wu immediately ran out, hearing her younger siblings cry, holding Fortune's Favorite in one hand. "SKY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh, someone help me! The littlest Spirit Monk is going to shred me to bits!" Sky yelled in jest, easily outrunning her.

Wu sheathed the longsword, with a heavy sigh.

"YOU PERVERT! Why don't you grope someone else? Wu's thighs are just as unclothed as mine!"

Wu sighed again. Ling looked to her, smiling. "This happens often?"

"Unfortunately."

"If Mother Kwan wasn't so kind hearted, she would've fired them both by now." The tattooed tender muttered.

"But Wu's thighs jiggle when she runs! Yours don't!" Sky continued to be chased around the rather small tea house.

"SKY!" Wu's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Well, Wu, you got yours!" Ming let out a hearty chuckle, before going to steep some tea.

The Lotis Blossom shot him a furious look, before going back to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

"That's the best you can do! You're more gentlemanly to the courtisans down at Beggar's Pier!" Jen Zi shreiked, following him up the stairs.

"Children... They're so full of life..." Old Mother Kwan mused, in her wise and optimistic way. Ling just nodded, deep in thought.

xXxXxXx

End Chapter One.

Well, I'll continue when I get a few reviews. I don't think there are many Jade Empire fics up. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay, I haven't updated in a while, but I've been sorta busy... Dont ask. I have the next two chapters written already, so they'll be up as soon as I get enough reviews. Nice.

IN RESPONSE TO MY REVIEWS:  
Envincebal: Thanks so much! Yes, there will be less typos this chapter. I won't bother to edit the last chapter, and I hope you guys (My reviewers.) will forgive me for that. It'll be less crazy this chapter around, and in the next ones. Kay? I also got two reviews from you... The same exact ones... I wonder how that could be... Oh well. DAWN STAR WILL BE HERE SOON, in a few chapters anyways.. I don't know about Whirlwind... I have no clue where to put him or what to do with him once he's there!

Dragon Scales 13: The age thing comes about in this chapter. Sharp of you to notice. Wu.. well, you'll see.

Zealit: Thank you very much. The dots will get easier to connect, soon, hopefully. I'll look into your fic.

Okay, okay, you guys must want to read chapter two now.

Summary: Sky upsets Jen Zi. Um, I dont need to say much more than that.

xXxXxXx

"That's the best you can do! You're more gentlemanly to the courtisans down at Beggar's Pier!" Jen Zi shreiked, following him up the stairs.

"Children... They're so full of life..." Old Mother Kwan mused, in her wise and optimistic way. Ling just nodded, deep in thought.

xXxXxXx

"Ming, shut up." Ling commanded. Although their names rhymed, they were nothing alike.

"SKY, YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!"

"And what exquisite pain it would be..." The man clad in blue sighed, remembering where his hand had been, and evading her.

"Sky, you shouldn't tease my sister so..." Wu said softly from her place in front of the sink. The Scholar nodded.

"Indeed, some may think you harbor feelings for young Jen Zi..." The mentioned 17 year old stopped chasing Sky.

The look on Sky's face was so pricelessg couldn't resist a jest. "Ling, you infuriating intellectual, perhaps you're on to something!"

Wu clapped her hand over her mouth in a maidenly gasp. The age difference between her sister and Sky was totally inappropriate! She couldn't let it happen!

And, yet, the scholarly woman was determined to make it so.

Poor Jen Zi, who had stopped chasing her antagonist, stood on the middle of the stairs. With baited breath and redden cheeks, Sky's cherry blossom awaited his response.

"That's..." He looked to everyone of his peers, Jen Zi being the exception, "one hundred percent ridiculous. Absolutely prepostorous." That might be a typo...

"Sky, are you saying I'm not as good as my sister?" Jen Zi finally spoke. her sister had let out a sigh of relief, only to hold her breath again in worry.

"Cherry blossom..." She cut him off.

"You disappoint me, Sky!" With that, a very distressed young Spirit Monk fled the teahouse, leaving a gulity Sky to feel as though he'd lost someone again.

Wild thoughts filled Jen Zi's head as she raced through Tien's Landing. The villagers looked to the youngest of heroines, but knew not to approach her. 'Normally... I would try to flatter you into my bed, but you... You're better than that...' Sky's words that had indeed followed ones of praise of her beauty and skill were NOT ones Jen Zi wanted to remember... After discovering she was not only several years his junior, but a year from her coming of age, he'd looked at her differently. Only spoke sweet words in private, and teased her far too much in public. As he had just done. She even noticed him flattering Wu! Oh, how the girl wished she was older!

Back in the teahouse, an argument had broken out over Jen Zi's distress.

"Sky, you've caused my sister pain!" Wu scolded him.

"Lotus Blossom, let off him." The Furious one said to her.

"Wu, you contradict yourself. Why do you scold me, when you want nothing better than for me to leave your sister alone? She hates me, so now I have no choice!"

"By the Water Dragon (), you do love her!" Ming and Wu cried in unison.

"Of course I do! How could I not?" Sky shouted back desperately.

A smile was tugging at the corners of Ling's lips. This was perfect! Sun Lian would have to admit defeat!

"Old Mother Kwan knew..." The elderly teahosue owner spoke.

"Radiant Jen Zi is my only reason to stay in Tien's Landing!" Normally, Ming, Wu, and Dawn Star (When she got there.) would take offense to that statement, if they hadn't known his true meaning. "I would follow her to the ends of the Empire if she asked!"

"Jen Zi doesn't hate you." Ling said at last. It was too easy! The bet was all but won!

"She's disappointed. I would rather have her hatred." Sky admitted bitterly.

"Go to her. You know where she is."

"But..." Wu interjected. Sky shot her a pleading glance, and Ling remained as rigid as a stone.

"Sky did wrong, therefore it is his job to make it right." She rationalized.

Wu sighed. It was unavoidable, and Jen Zi would be of age soon anyways. "You have my blessing."

Sky was already gone.

xXxXxXx

Ok, in the next chapter, I promise some angst (more angst) and some fluff. Sky has a nice side. Jen Zi needs counseling. If you talk to Sky at certain parts in the game, he flirts with you, and this is one thing he mentions. This probably sounds stupid, but I don't know what other diety they would worship... Duh. 


End file.
